motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Homefront
''Homefront ''is a 2013 American action film directed by Gary Fleder. The film is based on Chuck Logan's novel of the same name. The film was released on November 27, 2013. Plot DEA agent Phil Broker goes undercover as a biker in a gang led by Danny T. After the DEA invade the bar the bikers reside in, Danny and his son Jojo flee. Though Danny is arrested, Jojo is shot by Phil and commits suicide by cop. Phil later on quits the DEA. Two years later, Phil and his daughter Maddy move to a small town, where Maddy's deceased mother grew up, and Phil begins a contracting business with his friend Teedo. Maddy goes to the local school and gets into an altercation with her classmate, Teddy Klum. Maddy breaks Teddy's nose and Phil is called in by school counselor Susan, along with Teddy's parents Cassie and Jimmy. Phil gets into a fight with Jimmy and an enraged Cassie asks her brother, the drug dealer Morgan Bodine, to scare Phil. Phil defeats three fo Gator's men at a gas station. Gator later on enters Phil's house and steals Maddy's cat and stuffed animal. While searching the house, Gator discovers Phil to be a former cop and the man responsible for Danny's capture. Teddy befriends Maddy and is invited to her birthday party, but nevertheless, Gator contacts his ex-girlfriend Sheryl about Broker, who in turn informs Danny's lawyer, who tells an imprisoned Danny. Cyrus Hanks, a hitman for Danny's gang, decides to kill Phil. Phil confronts Gator and later on enters his house, but is captured by Gator's thugs. However, Phil escapes and returns to his house, where he asks Teedo to help him and Maddy escape the town. Cyrus' crew arrives at Phil's house and a fight ensues. Maddy is hidden in the basement while Phil and Teedo take out Cyrus' gang. However, Teedo is shot by Cyrus, who is impaled by Phil. Maddy is then abducted by Sheryl and Phil chases after the two using a police car. Cassie and Sheryl arrive at Gator's warehouse, and a booby trap is set off, causing the warehouse to explode. Cassie is shot by Gator, who flees onto a bridge, followed by Phil. Phil's car flips over and Gator uses the opportunity to attempt to shoot him, but is distracted by Maddy. Phil then defeats Gator, but spares his life. Gator and Sheryl and arrested while Cassie and Teedo are hospitalized. Phil later on visits Danny in prison, telling him that when Danny gets out, he will be waiting for him. Cast *Jason Statham as Phil Broker. *James Franco as Morgan "Gator" Bodine. *Izabela Vidovic as Maddy Broker. *Kate Bosworth as Cassie Bodine Klum. *Marcus Hester as Jimmy Klum. *Clancy Brown as Keith Rodrigue. *Winona Ryder as Sheryl Marie Mott. *Omar Benson Miller as Teedo. *Rachelle Lefevre as Susan Hetch. *Frank Grillo as Cyrus Hanks. *Chuck Zito as Danny T. *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Werks. *Linds Edwards as Jojo Turrie. *Austin Craig as Teddy Klum. *Owen Harn as Clay. Category:Films Category:Nu Image films Category:Action films Category:Thriller films Category:Crime films Category:R-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:2010s films